Rei Furuya
|image = Infobox - Rei Furuya.jpg |english name = Bourbon (Codename) |japanese name = 降谷 零 (Real Name) 安室 透 (Alias) バーボン (Codename) |romanized name= Furuya Rei (Real Name) Amuro Tōru (Alias) Bābon (Codename) |other names = Zero |age = 29 |birth date = Unknown |gender = ♂ Male |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |blood type = Unknown |occupation = NPA - Security Bureau Agent Black Organization Member Café Poirot Employee |nationality = Japanese |relatives = Unknown |manga debut = Chapter 793 |anime debut = Episode 667 |keyhole number = Volume 76 |chapters = 72 |episodes = 43 |movies = 2 |ovas = 0 |specials = 0 |openings = 11 |closings = 2 |japanese va = Toru Furuya |english va = Unknown |drama actor = Unknown }} , an Official Cover NPA Agent and Café Poirot Employee who is also known by his alias and by his Black Organization Codename , is a supporting character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Rei Furuya As a child, Rei Furuya often got into fights with other kids for being insulted for being as a “Half-Japanese”. Elena Miyano, a scientist who had more than once treated his injuries at her clinic, would often scold Rei for getting involved in such quarrels. Meanwhile, the Karasuma Group took interest on the Miyano's Research and offered them to work at their Laboratory in exchange for huge sums of money. At first, Elena was reluctant to accept the proposal since the syndicate was rumored to have a bad reputation; but her husband, Atsushi Miyano, was able to convince her as the offer was a once in a life time opportunity to achieve their dreams. The Miyanos then decided to close their clinic for good and for the last time, Elena told Rei to avoid getting involved in an all-out brawl since she will no longer be by his side anymore to treat his wounds. Years after the Miyano's disappearance, Rei decided to enroll in a Police Academy in an attempt to work for the National Police Agency. With his prodigious information gathering abilities, exceptional intelligence and remarkable logical thinking, he became the smartest student at the Police Academy as claimed by his friend, Wataru Date. Soon, Rei became qualified enough to join the National Police Agency and began working for them to serve the Japanese Government's best interests. Tooru Amuro At some point, the NPA learned the existence of the Black Organization, along with the illegal activities it has been operating. Rei Furuya then decided to infiltrate the mysterious syndicate to acquire more information about their members and the illicit activites they have been utilizing. To ensure the safety of his friends and relatives from any potential dangers associated with infiltrating the Black Organization, he has cut off ties and isolated himself from anyone involved in his life as "Rei Furuya". In addition, he started using the alias "Tooru Amuro" and worked as a Freelance Detective to mislead the Black Organization about his background and true identity. Somehow, Rei successfully managed to blend in with the members of the Black Organization and continued to prove his sheer efficiency and reliability while under operation. He would then continue to advance in the ranks and gain an outstanding reputation, enough to be recognized by the Boss of the Black Organization, thus earning the Codename "Bourbon". Bourbon While undercover as the Black Organization Operative "Bourbon", Rei met Scotch, another undercover Secret Police Agent from Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Public Security Bureau. Both were colleagues who knew each other very well and treated the other with respect and high regard. Four years ago, Rei along with Scotch and Rye, were assigned on a mission which involved rifles hidden inside bass guitar cases. During that time, he met a girl named Masumi Sera who seemed to enjoy her time playing the bass guitar while being taught by Scotch. Rei and Scotch's collaboration to undermine the Black Organization would continue to last until the Black Organization found out about Scotch's affiliation with the PSB. Scotch was then cornered by Rye, who was unaware of Rye's status as an undercover agent working for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. With the current situation, Scotch was forced to commit suicide, but Rye tightly held the gun's cylinder which prevented Scotch from being able to pull the trigger. Rye then reveals his true identity and motive to sabotage the Black Organization, managing to prevent Scotch's death. However, in that moment, Rei's hurried footsteps were heard and both Scotch and Rye mistook them as approaching Black Organization Members. Rye was then distracted, allowing Scotch to pull the trigger and eventually died. As Rei arrived at the scene, he examined Scotch's body and concluded that Rye forced him to commit to suicide. Rye went along with Rei's deductions and claimed that he was the one who killed Scotch, unaware that Rei is also an undercover agent working for the NPA. Since the incident, Rei developed an antipathy and strong hatred for Rye which sparked their rivalry in the Black Organization. Until now, Rei blames Rye for the death of Scotch and continues to hunt him down with Vermouth's indirect support in hopes of getting close to the heart of the organization upon turning him to the Boss of the Black Organization. Currently, Rei works as a Part-Time Waiter at Café Poirot which is located just below Mouri Detective Agency. After discovering the truth behind "Sleeping Kogoro", he befriended Kogoro Mouri and became his apprentice. This gave Rei the opportunity to investigate and monitor Conan Edogawa closely as he is intrigued by his sharp intelligence, keen sense for observation and deductive reasoning which are seemingly extraordinary and strange for his age. Appearance Rei Furuya appears to be a fairly tall man with a dark skin tone lighter than Heiji Hattori's, blue eyes and a light brown hair. Furthermore, he is usually seen wearing his waiter uniform while working at Café Poirot and dresses casually with little black unlike most of Black Organization's Members. Personality Rei Furuya is a cheerful and generous man, seemingly indulgent to the point of even bringing a plate of sandwiches to Mouri Detective Agency bought with his money. In more serious situations, he appears to be patient, calm and calculating. Although somewhat of a "cool type", he is an expressive person who does not hide his emotions and enjoys presenting his deductions about cases to others. Even though part of a Government Agency that upholds justice and security, Rei also ironically possesses a darker side. He is manipulative, tricking others into performing certain actions so he can gather information. He favors using psychological traps and catching his enemies off guard. Furthermore, Rei can also be extremely cruel in pursuit of goals, even if it means harming other people. In such situations, Rei alternates himself between going out of his way to care about the well being of others and ignoring them when it is inconvenient. Like Vermouth, Rei also has a secretive personality as stated by Gin. Rei's movements are somehow unpredictable that no one can ever guess what he is up to. In addition, he is boastful and overconfident, believing that Shuichi Akai could not have been killed that easily and that he is the only person capable of killing the Black Organization's greatest threat. Abilities Intellectual Abilities Rei Furuya is a shrewd detective with excellent information gathering skills, as noted by Kir to be a threatening member of the Black Organization with keen insight. As Rei remains undercover as Kogoro's Apprentice, he is not as flashy in showing his true reasoning skills, instead leading Kogoro with hints to reach conclusions. Wataru Date once claimed that Rei was the Smartest Student from his batch at the Police Academy. Physical Abilities Rei Fuurya is skilled in the Martial Art of Boxing, which is shown when a single punch to an attacker's gut causes him to spray blood from the mouth. He is also skilled with Jujitsu, which is routinely taught to Japanese Police Officers to aid in suspect immobilization and arrest. Wataru Date once claimed that Rei was the Strongest Student from his batch at the Police Academy. Furthermore, he is capable of performing first aid and appears to be a skilled driver, excellent tennis player, adept lock picker and an experienced individual when it comes to playing an electronic guitar. Canon Plot Overview Bourbon Arc Rum Arc Non-Canon Plot Overview Movies Zero's Tea Time Trivia *Bourbon is a type of American Whiskey, a barrel-aged Distilled Spirit made primarily from Corn. *Rei Furuya's Alias Given Name "Tooru" (透) and Real Family Name "Furuya" (降谷) comes from his Voice Actor Tohru Furuya (古谷 徹, Furuya Tōru). **Rei Furuya's Alias Family Name "Amuro" (安室) comes from the Fictional Character Amuro Ray from the manga and anime franchise Mobile Suit Gundam. *Rei Furuya's Vehicle is a White Mazda RX-7, the same Car Model as Miwako Sato. **The RX-7 is a reference to the White Gundam that the Fictional Character Character Amuro Ray piloted, the RX-78-2. *Rei Furuya's Rival is Shuichi Akai, who is also named after the Fictional Character Char Aznable from the manga and anime franchise Mobile Suit Gundam. *Rei Furuya's Voice Actor, Tohru Furuya, was the former husband of Vermouth's Voice Actress, Mami Koyama. *Rei Furuya is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Black Organization Members Category:Café Poirot Employees Category:Law Enforcement Officers Category:Martial Arts Practitioners Category:NPA Agents